


This Broken Soul

by LoveTheStrawberryQueen



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball AU - Fandom, Dragon Ball Multiverse - Fandom, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, idk I will be adding more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveTheStrawberryQueen/pseuds/LoveTheStrawberryQueen
Summary: COVERThis is the destiny of a once proud saiyan warrior named Shiga.After all the horrors that she had to face in her life throght the series in an AU named Dragon Soul Z, she thinks that she would end up with her prince once more but ... Life isn't always so good.This is the destiny of a mother that just wanted someone to love and who loved her back.UNIVERSE 16 - BAD ENDINGThis fanfic will have an OC involved as main character,Shiga.
There is another OC, Mary, who is a fanchild between Shiga and Vegeta.I dont own any of the other characters.





	This Broken Soul

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE 13/11/2017: Decided to change the fic's name cuz now it fits it more, which reminds me I will soon post the next chapter, soooo ... Till thennn~

Three years, three whole years had passed since the last time she had seen her prince, if you could call that seeing him, because in the blink of an eye he was gone, being only her little adolescent daughter left in the place, crying like always. He came back a week later just to, like the other times before, blink and her prince be gone along with the young Bra.

Shiga had been looking at the window for what felt like ages, she actually had spent the last two weeks looking out there without moving out of her bed, feeling nothing but a numbess over all her body. Had she eated something the last few days? She couldn't recall, but she most likely not. She hadn't felt any hunger for years, she just eated the necesary to live. She felt thiner and lighter, that was something to worry about, but honestly she couldn't care less.

The sky out the window was so beautiful, all the stars shining there, like they were fireflys stuck with a magical spell to the ceilling of the world. The montains were just a mere siluette, contrasting with the starry sky. And the moon ... It looked like the smile of the kind and silly Chesire Cat. The saiyan snorted a bit, she was such a nerd sometimes, even un moments like this.

Looking at such a beautiful landscape she just could think of the good thing that ever happened in her life. The first memory to always surfaced on her mind was that day her prince decided to come back, the day he decided to spent the rest of his life with her, 10th of May, Year 767.

She had felt so happy that moment that she almost forgot about the world, she just wanted to be with her prince forever.

But those days were long lost in time, he would never return ...

She remembered her familly, she could remember the good times she had lived with little Gohan, her adopted daughter. She was the first one to love her that much even when she kidnaped her, after beating his dad to death, a whole year at the jungle. Now she have grown up so much, she even had married Videl. She had been so busy that it had passed 8 years since the last time she saw her. And after she left to live her life happily, her younger brother followed her steps.

Trunks got a job at the Capsule Corp thanks to Bulma, the blue haired woman always told her he was doing a great job.

Bra was taken away by his father, training Kami knows where.

And Mary went to the Kais' World. She was after all a reencarnation of the West Kai, she needed to be with her kind and learn more about them. Shin made sure to care and look after her.

She hadn't noticed that all the overflowing memories that now were playing in her mind were making her shed tears, finally the rift broke and she started to cry, she cried and cried for hours, the tears wetting her pillow where she had muffled her screams of agony and grief.

She couldn't move on, she couldn't since she had seen her planet destroyed, knowing she won't ever see none of her beloved adoptive family, she at least was with Raditz when it happened, but knowing she won't be able to see Gine nor even Bardok again. At least Kakarot were sent out just in time. But now she had lost everything again, now she felt just like the worthless and helpless saiyan in the universe, just like when she was a child.

"He must hate me so much ... I'm just weak and worthless ... No wonder he doesn't want to be with me again ..." she wispered, her voice weak and sore from all the crying from before.

"Of course, what did you expected weakling?" she heard her inner demons talk with that voice again, that grin could be felt even from the bsck of her mind.

"I told you, that kindness won't get you nowhere. What was the point? You should have died long ago, why keep waiting? This just makes you suffer more!" the voice couldn't say more truths. His dark chuckle bringing the poor broken saiyan bad memories, she could feel her demons clawling at her, sinking their black claws and dark fangs directly to her heart with every word.

"Just leave me alone ... Please ..." the voice of the saiyan trembling, she was trying to not start crying again, she had tried so much to hold on, to be strong, to survive this cruel universe from a very young age. She was thought that she have to kill to survive, otherwise she would get herself killed.

"Why don't you just end it already? You would do the world a favor,even your familly thinks you are just pathetic, no wonder no one visits you." the voice kept talking with that mocking tone, he had always known what to say to hurt her more.

"Just shut up Turles ..." the voice of the saiyan was full of sorrow and grief. She still remembered how he always beated her for fun. She remembered how she was so weak that he only stared looking down at her with that sinister smirk and swirling his tail in triumph while her being under her foot, strugging pointlessly.

"Oh you poor creature. You are just the disapointment of a whole proud race. You shouldn't have born in the first place!" the voice of Turles screamed at her, every word felt like those kicks she had received when she was a child from her long gone tormentor. He sounded just like how he looked when he said those things at her while he was still alive. He really enjoyed seeing her suffer again, she was already seeing the look of satisfaction in his dark gazed eyes, licking the blood that started to fell down his chin because of the kick or punch that the female saiyan had landed on his face to let her go.

Trying her hardess to stand up and get out of her bed felt painful, she could feel her body numb until she tried to move too fast leaving some stings of pain on her musles. She hated listening to her demons, she feared them. While she was with her familly, the voices will end, they will shut up and let her be, fading those bad memories out of her mind. But with her family gone, she just was lost and left alone in the darkness and shadows that haunted her gentle and fragile heart, trying their best to broke it into million pieces.

She went to the barthroom, her tail not even swinging in the air like she used to do, in fact it was just hanging from her backside, dropped on the floor while being dragged behind her. When she arrived there she looked for the switch in the darkness, patting the wall until she hit it, throwing light to the room, making her narrow her eyes until they got used to the light, she liked the darkness more right now, but she wanted to get away from those horrible demons in her head.

She entered closing the door behind her, just letting a little crack opened, and started to strip off her nightdress, now in her underwear she could see her body and realiced that she really was thinner, her black stamped with white stars lingerie feeling looser angainst her scarred skin. The long haired saiyan thought a bit about the state of her body and without more thinking looked at herself into the full body mirror beide her, the image on the refective surface making her eyes wide with surprise and fill with saddness.

Her once fluffy hair now looked tangled and sticky, the long lion-like mane didn't even smell like a bunch of fresh strawberries , it didn't smell sweet, now it just smelled of sweat and her own pain. Her body was paler without the influence of the Sun for so long, making her scars highlight against the now delicate looking of her skin. And her eyes, her once bright looking eyes, those once filled with hope and love orbs now where off, extinct of any feeling that wasn't emptiness and pain. They didn't even looked that red anymore, even the androids and their icy blue eyes looked with more life that she did now. She was like a broken doll, left alone at the darker and higher shelve of his owner, she at least felt like that.

"I ... I look horrible ..." she muttered under her breath, she wanted to tear her eyes away of her mournful reflection, but she couldn't, like if some monster were making her look at it, sinking their claws in the sides of her head. "And now you tell me? Look at your self, do you think your prince would like to come and see you like this? He will kill you if he found you like this! Actually, i will love to see that happening." the mocking voice of Turles still echoed in her head, followed by a dark and menacing laughter.

The broken saiyan dropped her eyes to the floor at his words. "You are right ... Even if he came to give me a second chance ... He will change his mind once he saw me like this ..." each of her words a painful stab in her heart when she pronounced them out loud. "Oh so you agree then, that wasn't something I expected from you. What's the matter now? Not so high in your spirits huh?" laughted the voice, finding her state amusing. "Why don't you just end it already? Maybe it will be better for everyone that way." Shiga could feel the devilish look on the face of the long dead saiyan.

Actually that wasn't such a bad idea now, she won't be a burden to anyone anymore, and her children and friends would probably move on in no time. "I'll do it" she muttered finally, the demon in her head letting a little gasp in surprise, almost unaudible. "You mean it? For Lord Freeza, it took you long enough! And how are you gonna do it?" asked the sinister voice, she was asking herself the same question. Drown herself? That would be something pretty difficult being a saiyan. Choke herself? That wouldn't be ... Appropiated. Beat herself up? She would need something more painful and fatal ...

And with that idea in mind she realiced what she had to do. Putting on her nightdress again she entered the bathtub. "I hope this works" muttered pressing her hand flat on her chest and without thinking it no more the blade of ki, a beautyful one, made of pure light and energy, covered her hand and sliced throught her chest, stabbing directly her heart and hurting badly her lungs. The blade was so long and deep that between her mane you could see the tip of energy covered in the warm blood.

She started to cought, blood coming out of the wound and her mouth. With the poor energy that she had left, she made her blade disapear leaving the blood run and spill out of the wounds with a faster rympth, filling her lungs. "Kami ... It ... Hurts ..." every word came out of her bloody lips with coughts and more of the red liquid. She couldn't keep herself up longer so she dropped her body al over the pool of her warm and bright blood that was forming under her feet.

Her body slowly and painfully started to feel colder and colder, until she just needed to leave herselt go from this world, feeling herself release her last breath and closing her unoticed teary eyes, feeling her life slip from her fingers.

 

_**Next Morning** _

 

"Come on ... What are you doing Shiga?" said the usual cold voice of the android filled now with worry and dread. This morning she woke up beside her short husband, like always she petted his bald head trying to wake him up, but today something felt off, she could smell it in the air, even the animals could, no bird was singing when she opened her eyes.

She tried to make all the morning up like nothing happened, her husband left to the police station after a great breakfast and a kiss on the lips, and the cute adolescent that was their daughter left to school with one of her friends. She used a cold personality, the usual she used sometimes even with her family to hide the now transformed experssion that had in her face, one full of worry. She knew why she was feeling like this.

The first thing she did was take her phone and start to call her best friend. Every call just added more and more of that dread that she felt on her non-existing soul. "Agh ... Shiga, don't do this to me ..." with that last call it was the number fiveteen and she always took it at the third ring, always looking for who was calling her, and whenever she was busy, thanks to her saiyan ear she could make it fast to take it, as soon as she could. But with so many missing calls ... Definetly something was wrong. Without further thinking she flew with the highest speed she could manage, arriving at the house lost in the woods.

The old house was there since the female saiyan became a member of the Z Warriors, after the fight angaist the rest of the pack of saiyans that were still alive. She remember her telling how hurt she felt when the saiyan prince started to shout at her, telling how useless she was and trying to kill her blindly within his anger. Bulma tried to make her feel better and gave her the big house where now she had spent all her live with her children and where they have grown up, then she took her to the mail shop to give her a new and better outfit now that she was officialy an earthling saiyan like Goku.

The saiyan told her thousand and thousand of adventures from her life as a space warrior at the service of her prince. The android couldn't process how someone so kind and sweet could fell in love with such a monster like Vegeta was, less now that the fusion of the prince and the Earth saiyan had left her for years. Hadn't it been like three by now? He had been such an asshole with her the past ten years; he had treated her like somekind of slave, letting their young daughter and leave, her motherly insticts trying to make her feel better, take care of her child, always trying her best just to sometime later her hopes be shattered by the only one who could restore them. The android felt so sorry for her since then that everyday she came to at least make sure she was OK.

But the problem was this last two weeks, 18 came all the days to at least bring her food, but the saiyan always refused to eat anything and ended up losing weigth drasticaly. She felt guilty because she couldn't spend more time with her, but the android had a family on her own and couldn't leave them behind.

Letting those thoughts aside she knocked the door, but nobody came. Picking the copy of the keys she had, she opened the door and entered. It was all casted in shadows, she remembered the words of the broken saiyan. "I hate being alone ... But now the shadows are all that keeps me company ..." her voice at least had some emotions then.

She stepped inside and turned the lights on, lighting a dusty main room, it all felt empty, the sofa with no one laying there, nor the children or even the parents laying there watching the nerd animes that their beloved mother and wife loved, it was all so silent, an eery silence without the life that used to be there.

When she walked up stairs an smell caught her attention, it reminded her of something, but couldn't put a name to it. That only added more weight to the dread she felt; with faster steps she stood before the bathroom door, which was slighly opened, the smell definetly came from there. Gulping she opened the door and looked with wide eyes and a expression of true horror an scene from the worst horror movie she could think about.

The corpse of the saiyan laid in the tub on her belly, part of her torso angaist the wall of the tub with her head hanging down, leaving trails of bood come to the floor where there was a pool. Rushing her feet, she came to the motionless body of the saiyan, the blood was still fresh, but when the trembling hands touched the hanging head the skin that once was full of life and warmth now felt cold and dead.

The spicky locks of hair were hidding the face in the shadows, but when she moved them to see her face, she saw that her expression was a peaceful one. One could thing she was just asleep having a wonderful dream if it wasn't for the trails of the scarled liquid that came from her mouth and the streams of silver tears that still shone on her cheeks.

"Shiga ... Why?" she petted the lion-like mane of the saiyan, she remembered how she purred everytime she did the motion, but now the body just laid there silently.  
The android stood there, next to the bloody corpse, she wanted to move it, see what she had done to end her misery, but couldn't find the heart to do it. After an hour, she took out her phone, they needed to know this, and so she called the first person she could think to bring the bad news. "Gohan? I ... I need to talk to you ... Is ... Important"


End file.
